Talk:Agender/@comment-31.48.110.181-20150510031614/@comment-31.48.110.181-20150522165819
uhhh i understand that this has risen up because of people not being accepted for their interests and such, it just seems like an entirely useless way of handling that rejection, like if you cant be comfortable with your interests and have to shot out it like this, it seems like theres some kinda insecurity with yourself to make you want to go to this extent of considering yourself another gender just because youre not accpeted for what you like/ by there being a stirct definition of girls and boys in cis society do you mean things like teh typical girls like pink sparkles and boys like blue sports stuff kinda thing? and yea if you dont give a damn about gender roles why do people want to chnage their 'gender' to fit wat they like? isnt that buying into gender roles? thats how its appearing to me, no one so far has made any sense of it im actually finding it quite humorous? also uhhh that lizard analogy(i think analogy is the word pardon if it isnt) doesnt really work there. youre talkin about visual differences, it seems here everyones preaching that 'gender' is separate from 'sex' and im the mind. my argument is that it isnt, theyre both the same thing and that some part of it is how we function mentally, but it has nothing to do with our interests. ill have a go at the lizard analogy myself. so thheres a green lizard? theres green lizards and red lizards. it can be observed visually that they are green and red. now say one green lizard says 'i dont like what the other green lizards like, im a red lizard.' the lizard is still green, but is telling itself that its red based on what the other lizards think of it. that sounds a lot like a coping mechanism or something along those lines to me. also i didnt even mention the word deviant, idk where you picked that up from, i dont think youre a deviant i just think a lot of people get too heavily influenced by this kind of thing wihout thinking about it very much and without truly thinkin about themselves, ive presonally been debating this whole thing for a while, but never judged any of you because i didnt know what the deal was, thats why im here asking and debating about it with people who are invested in it to find out if its nonsense or not and if so to what degree. like isnt it better that i inform myself here by discussing it with people here rather than just going and shouting about it being completely uninformed? thanks for the input anyways even if it was kinda hhhhhhhh second replier, thats a thing i was gonna mention, feeling like a woman or feeling like a man isnt equal to liking what that gender likes. if youre a woman you cant know what its liek a be a man and vice versa. also yea im ver into gender equality all this feminism shit pisses me off too, everything isnt just mens fault the women are equally as bad, which ironically the feminism movement seems to be showcasing to anyone with eyes to see it. thats a very good way of describin gender actually! the social construct that shows our identity! i just think its somewhat of a bastardisation to link that with gender, which is basically just another word for what everyones refering to as 'sex' here, because it is in no way related and completely throws off peoples gender when it has nothing to do with it! its needless destuction of gender, and nothing else. there wouldnt have been this much fuss if what people were using to descibe themselves was something like presonality types, plus thatd be a muhch easier way to identify similar people! personally i dont mind body mids like tats and stuff but i dislike when people strongly change their appearance to look mor like the opposite gender, as i said its more confusion and destruction of gender for no purpose, and if you have to modify yourself that much to be comfortable in your own skin then surely there has to be some sort of mental issue there to make you want to go to that extent? and honeslt ya shouldnt be scared of offending people, despite how everyone wants to mmake you feel guilty about someone having a hissy fit because of something you wrote, theire reaction is their reaction, you didnt cause it so dont worry about it! an example i though of for my argument on body mods like taht, espacially sex changes, was poeple who have that problem where they feel like their limbs dont belong on them? please excuse that fact i cant remember the name and dont know how to word a google search on it. yeah but when they feel so detatched from a prefectly working limb that they will purposefully harm themselves and remove that limb even if its painful and may leave them unable to do certin things. thats entirely a mental issue when theres nothing wrong with the limb, and i dont see any difference between that and someone wanting to change their sex organs when they work perfectly fine and theres nothig phyically wrong, the only conclusion i can come to is that its a mental problem, though as everyone seems to be saying 'gender is in the mind' that fits in with the what ive found to be flawed theory tat everyone runs to defend. someone had a problem with my refering to it as mutilation saying that it was a bit of a strong word to use for it, but really in the first intance i mentioned, would you not consider that mutilation? why is it suddenly ok to mutilate your sexual orgad but not the rest of your body? also excuse me if any of this didnt make sense i have probems with wording things right sometimes, thanks for people actually responding though im still finding this interesting.